A conventional liquid applicator contains a liquid to be applied in a tank provided inside thereof so that the liquid can be applied from a tip end applicator body on an object to be applied.
In such conventional liquid applicator, a liquid in the tank cannot be replenished or replaced with another liquid. Therefore, it is not possible to change a type of the liquid in the tank and once the liquid runs out, there is no option but to throw away, that is, the container is of throwaway type.
To address the above defects, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-221994 discloses a portable applicator including: an outer sheath; a liquid holding cotton holding sheath, which is provided inside the outer sheath, for holding a liquid holding cotton inside thereof; and a rubber tail cap detachably attached to the rear end of the outer sheath, wherein the rear end of the rubber tail cap is closed to form an air chamber inside thereof, and the rear end of the liquid holding cotton holding sheath is inserted into a central opening of the rubber tail cap communicating with the air chamber and fixed therein. To replenish the liquid, the rubber tail cap is detached from the outer sheath together with the liquid holding cotton holding sheath and the air chamber of the rubber tail cap functions as a dropper to soak the liquid holding cotton with a liquid through the tip end portion of the liquid holding cotton holding sheath, whereby the liquid can be repeatedly replenished.